


Two's My Favorite One

by GallowsTyphoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High school relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Established Relationship, Somewhat canon compliance, Teen Pregnancy, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallowsTyphoon/pseuds/GallowsTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, maybe it's not now or later<br/>Till you save the best for last<br/>I want to be everything you need</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ace Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Coach Ukai's younger sister and a third year at Karasuno. Both reader and Asahi are 17 to match Asahi's canon age.
> 
> I'll hint at it but there won't be any smut. I'm almost 22 and I'm not going to write anything explicit with underage characters, so don't ask for it.
> 
> I'm also blatantly and self-indulgently writing this for myself to live out a high school fantasy that I used to be obsessed with.
> 
> I'm about to leave for Dallas for a weekend so I have no idea what the update schedule is going to be like. I also don't write consistently because I'm primarily and artist. Feel free to comment or constructively crit.

You were back at Karasuno High for your final year. You were excited, ready to move on to college and work towards your goal. As usual, you walked to school with your boyfriend of the past 3 years, hands gently and loosely twined. Despite being rather timid, he’d gotten used to the small public displays. The walk was too short for you, however. This year, you had gotten into different classes and you were a little reluctant to be separated from your beloved gentle giant. You’d manage to score a place in Class 5 while he was stuck a couple classrooms away in Class 3.

Being that much closer to your goal, you were quite proud of yourself. He was too, of course. But you were a little more than worried about him. He was in a sort of crisis, unsure of where he wanted to go.

“Asahi, are you sure you don’t want to try out for the volleyball club again?”

“I couldn’t. Not after letting the team down like that,” he’d say every time. It broke your heart to see him hold himself back from what he loved, but you respected that he wasn’t ready and didn’t push him. Instead, you’d give him a reassuring kiss and move on from the conversation.

You had also played for your middle school’s girls’ team but had quit after an injury. By now, you could go back, but your heart wasn’t in it anymore. Instead, you wanted to focus on education and business. Your brother wanted you to help take over the shop, but you wanted to go out on your own. You would help out after school, at least after spending some time with Asahi. Your relationship had been pretty stable, so your mother and older brother were rather accepting of it.

It had only been a few days into the year when your lives got a little stirred up. You had been sitting on Asahi’s desk, chatting simply, when one of the teachers had called you out.

“Oh, Takeda-sensei. Uh, sure.” You shared a look with Asahi before exiting to classroom.

He let out a small sigh before speaking, “I know this might be a little weird, but I’m the faculty advisor for the boys’ volleyball team.”

You felt yourself stiffen slightly.

“I know it might be a bit rude, but could I trouble you to help convince your brother to help coach the team?”

You felt confused, “Keishin? He’s so lazy, he’d never agree to that.”

Takeda bowed rather low, garnering a lot of confused looks from the surrounding students in the hall. You waved your hands awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“H-hey, there’s no need for that! Please, stand, Sensei.” You heaved a heavy sigh. “Look, I can help you ask but I don’t think it’ll get anywhere. I’m his younger sister, I doubt he’ll listen to me.”

“Th-thank you!”

You were left confused and conflicted after Takeda left. The bell for classes rang, unfortunately, leaving you no time to explain what had just happened to Asahi. You gave him a nervous wave and went on to your class. You were distracted all through classes, however, not absorbing any of the introductory material. You felt guilty for agreeing to help out the volleyball club and you worried that Asahi might take it the wrong way.

“I heard the volleyball club went against Aobajosai in a practice match.”

“Against such a strong team this early on? H-how did it go?” Asahi asked, almost as if he didn’t want to.

“I heard they actually won. Apparently, there’s some interesting first years this year.”

Seeing his conflicted look almost hurt you. You sighed softly and placed your hand over his and decided to change the subject. “Sorry, I know it bothers you. Why don’t you come over tonight? It’s been a while.”

He smiled softly, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

When classes ended, you lead Asahi to your place. It was close by the school so the walk was short. You greeted your brother on your way through the shop before making your way to the place.

“Yeah, hey whatever,” came his lazy greeting, not even looking up from his manga. It wasn’t until he looked up to see Asahi that he actually said anything. “Ah, so you’re still with that guy?”

Asahi looked rather nervous at the statement. You gave your brother a look. “I’ve been with Asahi for years, bro. You should have more faith in me.”

He pouted. “Just take care o’ my sister, all right? And no funny business!” he called after you as you left.

You called to your mother upon entering and took Asahi up to your room, quietly closing the door after. He took a moment just to inhale your scent, so ingrained in the room. He found it a great comfort. You set your school bag down and plopped yourself onto the bed, making yourself comfortable.

“Come on,” you said, holding out your arms to Asahi. He smiled at you as he came forward, letting himself fall next to you and letting you pull him into your arms. You laid his head on your chest and undid his bun. You ran his fingers through his long hair, relishing the soft feeling. You placed a kiss to the top of his head. He looked up to you lovingly, as if you were the best thing in the world, before leaning up to pull your lips against his.

You were no stranger to intimate affection at this point in your relationship and you felt no trepidation as you let him deepen the kiss. You loved when he took charge like this. He was rather dominate but always gentle. That’s what made you fall for him. Despite his somewhat scary look, being rather tall and looking somewhat delinquent with his long hair and facial hair, he was the gentlest person you’d ever met. He was also a passionate person, both in your relationship and in club activities. It was easy, however, for him to get discouraged and rather depressed, but you knew exactly how to lift his spirits. Just a small, reassuring touch was enough, especially when combined with the deep look that communicated all your thoughts to him.

You were careful in your relationship. Neither you nor he would make a move before you were sure the other was okay with it. Each stage of your relationship was made with a mutual understanding of trust and consent. You’d began dating not long after starting high school at Karasuno. You’d been in the same class and seated adjacently. Even at 15, he was already quite tall and pretty well built from sports. Other people found him intimidating, though more so now that he was a 17 year old giant with a goatee, but you had a better feeling and actually talked to him more often. You found his gentle personality absolutely endearing and it wasn’t long before you had developed a rather huge crush on him. It had been pretty obvious to you that he also had quite the crush on you, being a man to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he never made a move. Instead, it was you who asked him out after one of his first games of the year. And you’d been together ever since. You were working on your third year together now.

Things got more interesting around your first year anniversary, however. No, it wasn’t a break up or a ‘break’. But you found yourselves alone together more often than in the previous year. And while you were both timid on the matter and built it up slowly, it wasn’t long before you’d had sex for the first time. You were overjoyed that your firsts were with each other. But, of course, being only 16 at the time, you weren’t very smart about it. You had an allergy to latex so condoms weren’t an option for you. So you decided for the pulling-out method and that had been a pretty big mistake. You had a big pregnancy scare not long after. Your period was late and you were terrified. You had taken a test and gotten a negative but you weren’t convinced until you got your period after all. After that scare, Asahi had been too afraid to do anything with you. You understood it, but you missed the close connection that that kind of intimacy had. The following month, you reached out to your brother, afraid to go to your mother instead, to ask if he would take you to the doctor for birth control. You feigned innocence, telling him instead that you just wanted it for lighter or no periods at all because of the cramps and that you were afraid your mother would get the wrong idea. He instantly refused to hear more and took you just to stop your pestering. To your and Asahi’s surprise, it worked. You’d been having sex regularly after that, worry free since you never missed a single day.

You were fixing your clothes before your mother called for dinner and your brother returned. Looking over at Asahi, you felt your heart swell. He always looked so at ease, practically glowing, after sex. You were sure you looked the same to him. As he was buttoning his school shirt, you leaned over, taking his face gently between your hands and giving him a slow and sweet kiss.

You hesitated, but you wanted to tell him, not wanting to hide anything, regardless of how small. “Tomorrow… I want to go see the team. I miss everyone. A-and I want to meet the new members too.” Asahi looked surprised and only a little pained. “I want you to come too, but… I’m not going to force you.”

 

* * *

 

 It was really awkward throughout the day. For once, you actually had no idea what to talk about with Asahi. You were nervous too, not just for wanting to approach the team after Asahi quit during second year, but also because your class had career counseling that day. You never really liked talking to the teachers, but you at least knew what you wanted to do in life. Asahi, on the other hand, who would also be having his counseling in the next couple days, was at a loss. He’d given up volleyball because he felt inadequate as a player and you had no idea how to help him move on from that. You wanted him to join again. And that’s why you really wanted to see the team. You wanted to see just how strong the first years were and to ask Suga for his help.

You were called out during break and gave your plan to your advising teacher. He seemed satisfied after hearing that you would study business and go for a teaching certificate so you could one day open your own preschool.

Unfortunately, classes resumed soon after and you knew you wouldn’t be able to see Asahi again until the following day. He’d decided to go home after school while you went to the gym. You were nervous, standing outside of the gym after so long. Nothing had really changed, but you could hear how rowdy the team was inside. You switched your shoes before entering and awkwardly made your way inside.

The third and second years were currently helping the first years with their drills. Takeda and Kiyoko were the first to notice you and you shyly waved to them. Kiyoko smiled fondly to you.

“Ukai-chan?”

Suga was the first to catch your name, his face lighting up. “(Y/N)-chan!”

He jogged to you and you joined him in a hug. “It’s good to see you, Suga-chan.”

Daichi and Tanaka also rushed to greet you.

“The cute (Y/N) returns!” Tanaka practically shouted. You lightly punched his arm.

Daichi ruffled your hair, saying, “What brings you here so suddenly?”

You shifted your weight awkwardly. “Well, I wanted to see you guys again. I kinda missed you.” Tanaka started crying, shouting your name, but you ignored him. “I heard there’s some incredible new members, too.”

Daichi called out to the younger players, lining them up. You softly chuckled at his commanding voice. He’d certainly become quite a good captain.

Suga introduced the newcomers. They all had pretty distinct first impressions. The tallest brought your attention first, but you weren’t entirely sure how to feel about him. He spoke rather coldly and uncaring, probably the kind of guy to bully others even when he was trying to be nice. The guy next to him was rather cute and waved shyly to you as Suga introduced him. And then he turned your attention to the other two, a small redhead and a guy with a rather scary serious look on his face. That was Hinata and Kageyama. After hearing his name, you recognized Kageyama, having seen one of his games with Karasuno in the previous year. He had quite a reputation from his time at Kitagawa Daiichi. But your eyes lit up when you remembered Hinata from the same encounter.

“I remember you!” you shouted as you pointed to the boy. “Your vertical jump was incredible. Even though you lost, Dai-chan was still hoping you’d end up here.”

His chest puffed up and he excitedly exclaims, “I’ve gotten better since then! A-and I’ll get even better still.”

You smiled, “All you needed was a good team behind you. A proper setter. You’ll do well.” You turned your smile to the second and third years. “Karasuno is a good team, for sure.”

Practice resumed and you bowed an apology to Daichi for interrupting. Of course, he waved it off and reassured you. The guys were all happy to see you again.

As Suga walked you out, you asked, “What about Noya-san? He’s coming back after the ban is lifted, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. But then he sighed, “I just hope Asahi would come back too.”

“A-actually…” You gently held his wrist, turning to him. “Will you talk to him? I think if he hears how the team is improving, he’ll change his mind. I just don’t know how I can get him to see it. I know he still wants to play and I think he’d be much happier if he did.”

Suga placed his hands on your shoulders. “I’ll help you. He’s lucky to have, you know.”

You smiled, “I’m lucky to have him too.”

 

* * *

 

 The following day during break, you made your way to Asahi’s classroom, but you stopped short of the door. You hid yourself behind one side of the frame, listening when you heard Suga speak.

“The team is undeniably changing. I hate to admit it but we have an amazing first year setter. And we now have ‘the strongest decoy’. If we add you and Nishinoya to the team, Karasuno can be champions again!”

He sounded almost desperate and it nearly broke your heart to hear that tone in his sweet voice.

A student passed you to peek into the classroom, calling out to Asahi for career counseling. You quickly rushed around him and jogged down the hall, hiding around the corner. You nearly ran into Kageyama and Hinata, who both looked confused seeing you in such a rush. You quietly apologized before practically hugging the wall.

“I’m not here!” you whisper-shouted.

They shared a confused look but continued on only to stop to argue who should go in first. Hinata complained that going into a third year classroom was scary, something you couldn’t help but giggle at. As Suga called out to Asahi again, they both jumped.

“Asahi?!” they both exclaimed.

“What?” he asked as he turned to them.

You peeked around the corner to watch, inwardly squealing as Hinata hid behind Kageyama. Too cute! You kept listening as Suga and Asahi talked casually about the new first years. Asahi even gave Hinata a pat on the shoulder, telling him to do his best.

But what Hinata said next had your heart doing flips.

“Aren’t we going to do our best together?”

Asahi looked confused for a moment. Hinata continued, “I want to be an ace! So, I want to see the real thing in action!”

You held your breath as you waited for Asahi’s answer.

“Sorry…” he said quietly as he turned to leave. You could tell he was hiding how hurt he was. He put on a smile and said, “I’m no ace.”

You couldn’t stop the tears that fell as you lowered yourself to a crouch against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, you were leaning your face into your hands in a pout, sulking. You had hoped Suga would have been able to encourage Asahi to at least consider joining the team again, but it hadn’t helped at all. You knew he needed to see for himself that the team could really be something awesome and that he isn’t a burden to the team. But it was something only he could do for himself. Even you knew what it was like to feel inadequate. You’d played volleyball during middle school on the girls’ team but had gotten an injury during a crucial match. It hadn’t been your or anyone’s fault, but when your team lost, you felt like it was all because of you. You knew he felt the same after that loss. All of his attacks had been blocked. But you knew in your heart that he was still the ace of Karasuno.

You just had no idea how to get him to see it.

You were snapped from your thoughts, however, when you heard a shout from the classroom down the hall.

“If Asahi-san doesn’t come back then the second and third years won’t be happy at all!”

Hinata?

You heard Asahi laugh as you quickly shot up from your seat to peer out of the classroom. Hinata and Kageyama stood in front of Asahi at the door of Class 3.

“You guys are interesting,” Asahi sounded lighthearted but you know it wouldn’t last.

Asahi looked down, his eyes unfocused as if looking into the past itself. “Sorry, but… the image of hitting a ball only to get blocked is still fresh in my mind. I still remember fearing that we’d have a shutout and I’d fail.”

“You might laugh hearing this from a small first year, but…” Hinata trailed off as he deflated. You took note that he was probably self-conscious about his height.

“Not at all. Go ahead,” Asahi reassured his junior.

“I’m short and not skilled at all, so of course I’d get blocked, but I have this guy tossing for me,” he pointed to Kageyama, “and now even the tallest blockers can’t stop me!” He swept his arm out before continuing, “And when the blockers disappear, I can see the whole other side of the court. Then when the ball is at its highest and I can feel it in my hand, it’s like… so awesome!”

You watched as Asahi looked at his own hand. You knew exactly what he was thinking, knowing he was reminiscing that feeling.

And then HInata surprised even you.

“I’m jealous of you, Asahi-san,” he said. “On my own, I don’t have the height or power to break through on my own, and you have all of that. You’ve probably been blocked a lot but you’ve gotten even more spikes through, right? That’s why… you’re the ace.”

The bell rang, almost cutting Hinata’s little speech off. Kageyama dragged Hinata off, but turned to Asahi before leaving.

“It’s obvious you can’t win on your own. But that’s why there’s six people on the court. But I might not be much for saying that seeing as I’ve only just learned that,” he said, this time leaving for real.

Asahi stared after them.

 

* * *

 

 You were walking home with Asahi after class, hand in hand. You weren’t speaking much as Asahi was clearly going over Hinata and Kageyama’s words from earlier. He stopped suddenly as you walked past the gym. You heard the boys inside already hard at work for practice.

Asahi stepped forward to peek into the gym. You slipped in beside him to look, just in time to witness the first year duo’s amazing quick. The look of pure amazement on Asahi’s face made your heart flip.

A shout came from inside, “Alright! We’re gonna win against the cats with quick attacks!”

Asahi looked up suddenly.

“Nekoma…?” you asked curiously as you shared a look with him.

Daichi was suddenly behind you saying, “There’s a practice match on the last day of golden week.”

Asahi let out a surpised noise, taking a step away from Daichi.

“What’s with that?!” Daichi exclaimed.

“Oi! Don’t run away!” you and he yelled together as Asahi tried to climb the bannister to get away.

“No way! Daichi is scary when he’s mad…”

“I’m not even mad right now,” he sighed. “It does’t even seem real, going against a team we’ve only heard about. It’s not as if the current Karasuno has any connection with them. But they’ve become something of a rival for us so tensions are running high.”

Asahi looked down in defeat, “But… I just can’t face Suga or Nishinoya.”

“Jeez, you really are just as wimpy as always,” Daichi sighed. He laughed as he said, “Completely the opposite of Nishinoya!”

Asahi’s shoulders dropped, looking a little put off as he said, “You could be a little more indirect…”

“Suga and Nishinoya are open-minded so of course they won’t mind.” Daichi turned back to the gym. “Skipping out for a month or being awkward… none of that matters. If you think you might like volleyball still, that’s reason enough to return, because there’s a guy on the team who dreams of becoming an ace.”

Asahi looked at his own hand as Daichi walked away. You took his other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, you found yourself giggling as Daichi came running back just to punch Asahi on the arm and leave again.

The two of you left, again in silence as Asahi mulled over his thoughts. He stopped at the bank of a nearby river and sat down. You sat beside him and laid your head against his shoulder, wrapping your arm around his. You sat there with him for a while, until the sun was beginning to set.

He stood suddenly. You looked up at his impressive height from the ground and your eyes sparkled from seeing the determined look on his face. Even if it might not last long, it gave you hope for him.

He walked quickly back the way you came. You had to jog to keep up with him, but you followed him all the way back to the gym. He stopped, hesitating off to the side of the door.

“Ah!” you heard from the window above. You were shocked to see Hinata hanging onto the bars. “It’s Asahi-san!”

You were unsure how to react as he stuttered, trying to explain himself.

“A latecomer?! You messin’ with me?! What’s your position?!” your brother suddenly shouted from the door.

“Keishin?!” you asked in shock. Your lazy brother was actually getting involved with the team?

“I’m, uh, a w-wing spiker…” Asahi stuttered.

“We’re short, so get in here quickly!” you brother demanded. “Move it!” he commanded, seeing Asahi’s hesitation. You stared, open mouthed, as Asahi got his athletic shoes out. From inside, the other Karasuno boys were also incredulous.

“All that’s left is a setter,” your brother mused.

Suga and Kageyama had a sort of standoff as Suga declared he’d be joining that side. “I won’t lost to you, Kageyama.”

“I won’t either,” the first year returned.

“Let me toss to you one more time, Asahi”

When you saw Asahi on the team, wearing a practice jersey, you felt tears freely falling from your eyes. Seeing him with his team filled you with such relief and love.


	2. The Battle of the Garbage Heap: Cats vs Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the practice match with Ukai's friends, the Golden Week training camp and the Garbage Heap battle against Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning to go into full detail on the matches but I do want to capture some of Reader's reactions to the team as they grow. It makes sense to do that since she is friends with the guys. They're a big family, after all. I'm also still trying to figure out how to come up with more content to feature Asahi. I'm not good at improv and it's proving a challenge since he's not the protag. It'll be a little easier when I'm not focusing on matches for a chapter. But for now, I'm trying to build up to the good stuff around the Tokyo training camp.

“Even if I’m blocked again… I want to hit it again!”

 

* * *

 

 You watched, holding your breath, tear tracks still on your cheeks, as Asahi jumped to spike the ball. The blockers were incredible to reach such a height. Your breath hitched when you saw the block, but you had to choke back a squeal of delight when Noya dived to save it.

“One more time! Call out for the toss, Ace!” he yelled as he stood.

You could see the confliction on Suga’s face as he debated who to toss to.

To your and his surprise, Kageyama called out, “Sugawara-san! One more time! Until it passes through!”

Asahi stopped for only a heartbeat. Suga turned to look at the other spiker for just a moment.

“SUGAAAA!” Asahi yelled, confidence finally showing on his handsome face. “One more time!”

“Asahi!”

He made the jump with a smile on his face, expression turning serious when he made contact. The ball hit the blockers with such an incredible sound that your heart thumped loudly in time with it.

After the play, Asahi gave his teammates a shy smile and complimented, “Nice toss… Suga. And Nishinoya… nice receive.” The two smile exuberantly in response.

Beside you Takeda was absolutely gushing. You probably would be too if you could actually speak right then.

The game continued and you watched, completely enthralled. You only regained your composure when Hinata received the ball… with his face. The team rushed to him, play entirely forgotten, to make sure he was okay. You almost laughed at Asahi nearly crying as he apologized to the younger player. You actually let out a small giggle when you heard Hinata reassure the other players by saying he was used to being hit in the face by the ball.

But your face dropped as Kageyama started an argument with the smaller player. His look of pure rage was terrifying even to you. Takeda had to rush to the door to drive away another faculty member, but you kept your eyes on Hinata with worry.

But the game resumed, Kageyama challenged Hinata this time. He was right, he might not become an ace but as long as they were on the same team, Kageyama would make sure he never missed a toss. You even got to see Hinata in action again as he performed a dodge spike, goig from one end of the court to the other to make a spike with an incredible jump.

The younger players were incredible but the seniors were even more so. The combination of Suga, Noya and Asahi ultimately won the match set. They gave their congratulations to each other. Keishin gave a quick criticism for the younger players.

And then, Hinata stood in front of Asahi.

“Asahi-san… I’m not an ace, but… I can create a pathway in front of the ace. I’ll become the strongest decoy!”

As Asahi gave his encouragement to his junior, you found yourself crouching down, crying with absolute joy.

Your brother suddenly rushed to your side, unsure of what to do as you’d hidden your face in your hands. “Eh?! S-she’s crying? (Y-Y/N)?!”

The players all stood in a huddle.

“Karasuno, fight!”

You ran toward Asahi at full force, literally jumping into his arms. He received you perfectly, spinning you from the force of your jump. You were crying freely, smiling so big you thought your face might split. You placed soft kisses all over his face, finally giving him a last kiss on his lips, not caring who was watching. He gently placed you on the ground and you rubbed your face into his chest, wrapping your arms tightly around him.

“S-seeing you with your team… I’m so proud of you!”

Hinata, having stood witness, was a stuttering mess, “G-girlfriend! Th-the ace’s girlfriend?!”

Suga laughed and said, “They’ve been together since their first year, you know.”

Hinata looked starry-eyed between Suga and you, still tightly hugging Asahi.

Your brother looked like he might explode, yelling, “O-oi! That’s my baby sister, ya know?!”

You looked back at your brother lamely, “Kei-chan, we’ve been dating for two years. It’s nothing.”

“Two years?! Already?!”

“Yes, brother.”

 

* * *

 

 Your brother had been packing for the past few days, telling you he would be leaving. But you had no plans to stay behind.

“The training camp is in 4 days. I’ll be back when Golden Week is over. Go out and have some fun with your friends while I’m gone, but don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“I’m coming with you,” you stated resolutely.

“Eeh?! No way I’m letting you stay with a bunch of teenage boys for a week! You aren’t even part of the club!” he retorted.

You crossed your arms. “I’m still technically assistant manager until Kiyoko decides to find a first year to succeed her, you know. I only stopped coming to club practice when Asahi quit.” You pouted, “And besides, all of my friends are on the team…”

“Ain’t happening,” he shook his head, an incredulous smirk on his face.

That had been the end of that conversation as far as Keishin was concerned. But you had no intentions of giving up. Your mother’s house was within walking distance of the school so you could easily follow behind and catch up before they left. You were going. And _that_ was the end of it.

And you did, just as the boys were all about to leave for the training camp facility, you had showed up and loudly declared that they weren’t going anywhere without you. When your brother attempted to protest you kicked him in the gut to silence him. Not even a playful kick, no, this one was a full on hard kick to the gut that very well could have made him barf if your brother didn’t have an iron stomach. The guys all laughed, of course. Asahi scratched the back of head nervously. You practically skipped over to him.

“I have to go support my boys.” And then you smiled over at Kiyoko, “And I’ll be helping Kiyoko-chan out with the manager duties, so it’s not like I won’t be doing anything while I’m there.”

Again, your brother tried to protest, but this time Noya and Tanaka jumped in front of you, arms extended to block you from his view, and loudly begged to let you come along. Ultimately, he agreed but not before threatening to break their necks if any one of them got too close to you. Asahi audibly gulped.

When you arrived at the facility, you helped Kiyoko and Takeda with the cooking and helped the boys set up their rooms after. The third years got the baths first so you decided to wait for Asahi in the guys’ room. You’d been playing a mobile game on your phone when they came into the room. They were all surprised to see you but thought nothing of it. You set your phone down and extended your arms to Asahi with a sweet smile from where you were lying on the tatami floor. He smiled fondly at you in return, settling himself down next to you and pulling you up against his chest. You nuzzled your face between his pectorals and hummed contentedly.

“You’re always so warm after a bath.”

You stayed that way for a little bit while Asahi ran his fingers through your hair. It wasn’t long but it wasn’t short either. You hadn’t cut it for a while but you always cut your pixie back to its short perfection before finals and before classes started. Your brother complained that it made you look like a boy but you loved it and Asahi thought it was cute. You leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

And then the door burst open suddenly and your brother was there pointing and yelling your name.

“(Y/N)!!”

Your head lightly thumped against Asahi’s chest. You felt him jump with fear at your brother’s rage and if you could see his face at the moment you knew it would be terror stricken. Your brother stomped over and grabbed you by the back of your shirt. He pulled you up roughly and began to drag you from the room.

“Ain’t no way you’re staying in here! As if I’d leave my baby sister to a bunch o’ young punks. I knew you wanted to come just because your dang boyfriend was gonna be here…” he ranted all the way through the hallway. “I oughta send you home with Shimizu-chan.”

You huffed and crossed your arms when he finally released you. “Okay. I’ll stay in your room then. There’s a separate room for the faculty, right?”

He sighed. “Fine, but if I catch you sneaking out, I’m gonna kick the crap outta him,” he yelled as he pointed down the hall to the boys’ room. You rolled your eyes.

Of course, you waited until you could hear your brother snoring, not quite loud but loud enough you wanted to smother him with a pillow, and you silently left the room. You lightly padded your way down the hall to the boys’ room again and opened the door as gingerly as you could. Luckily, most of the boys were pretty heavy sleepers. Tiptoeing over to Asahi, you gently shook his shoulder to rouse him. He startled awake in an instant. You held a finger up to your lips, eyes twinkling in the dark, and motioned for him to follow. Together, with your hand in his and you in the lead, you made your way down to the sitting room. Far enough away from the bedrooms that you didn’t have to worry about keeping silent.

Asahi pulled you onto his lap as you kissed him softly. You loved the way he was gentle even as he took the lead.

“I really can’t tell you how happy it makes me seeing you with the team again.”

“I should have listened to you sooner,” he sighed, pressing his forehead to yours.

“You didn’t even listen to me! It was Hinata and Daichi that changed your mind,” you laughed. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re doing what you love again.”

He hugged you tightly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

You hummed happily and kissed him again, this time longer and sweeter. Your hands trailed back to feel his loose hair. You relished in its softness. Asahi’s own hands traveled down your sides to rest on your hips as he trailed kisses down your jaw and neck.

You almost felt bad for keeping him up. Almost.

You knew he wouldn’t mind.

 

* * *

 

 The following day began the training camp. You were smug about not getting caught sneaking out and had no plans to stop. You knew you wouldn’t be able to keep up with the boys on their run so you hung back with your brother. Already, Hinata was competing with Kageyama, yelling loudly as he ran. Your brother scolded him for it but it didn’t stop him. He shot forward and in a moment, you lost him.

“Ah… Did he go the wrong way?” you asked.

It was almost impressive but he managed to find his way back. He returned only to be yelled at furiously by your brother. You punched him on the arm rather hard but hugged him in apology after.

“Don’t get lost again,” you told him.

You watched Hinata and Kageyama closely over the following days, amazed at their progress and hopeful for the practice match. They were finally building up a trust with each other as teammates. It brought you back to your first and second years watching Asahi and the other senior players learning to play alongside each other too. It almost made you sad that it was your last year at Karasuno. You couldn’t guarantee that you’d be sticking around after you graduated and it made you a little sad that you might not get to see where your juniors went throughout their years.

As practice was ending, your brother gave the team a talk.

“The side who’ll win is the side that works together.” You felt yourself pouting. Since when did your brother get so cool? He continued, “Regardless of how well you work together, this is still a match between The Crows and their old enemy, The Cats.” The guys yelled back a confirmation in response. Then your brother forcefully pointed to Takeda and shouted, “And you won’t get another chance, so you better thank your teacher for setting this up!”

You laughed fully when you saw how flustered he became when the boys all bowed and shouted a formal thank you to their teacher.

You were about to approach Asahi when Noya stepped in front of him.

“Asahi!” he called out. “Besides Suga-san, don’t you think you should apologize to Ennoshita or something?” The second year in question stopped what he was doing, utterly shocked. Noya gained quite the attention when he started shouting, stomping his foot for effect, “We’re not just pretending to be friends, you know?! Naturally, the strong are the ones who stand on the court!”

Asahi looked like he wanted to run away. Ennoshita tried to brush it off.

“I-It’s not like I was playing in earnest. I mean, I even ran away from it once too.”

Noya launched into a rant about Ennoshita and the others stealing the regular positions, trying to encourage him. You recalled when Ennoshita and a few of the other players briefly quit the team. IT had been when your grandfather, Ikkei, came back as coach. Man, he was rough on his players. You shuddered at the memory too. You were lucky to be his beloved granddaughter, so you didn’t have to experience his harshness. Keishin, on the other hand, got the worst of it.

You smiled fondly when you thought of the boys coming back. You knew they still loved the sport and it was nice to see them giving their all again. Especially Ennoshita. You felt he would be a good captain one day, and you knew Daichi felt the same. He was a good kid, level-headed and a skilled player. He was hiding it, but Daichi was already tailoring him to be his successor.

You went on your way to help Kiyoko and Takeda with dinner.

The following day, you ad Kiyoko brought in a couple of large bags. This was the moment you were waiting for.

“Sensei. Here, the uniforms,” Kiyoko said, as professional as always.

“Ah! They’re ready?” he asked excitedly.

“Yep. All cleaned and patched up!” you affirmed.

The boys were getting excited, you could feel your own heart thumping in anticipation. Hinata let out a small roar of excitement. Your brother picked one up, reminiscing. You recalled as he did that the uniforms were the same as when he was on the team. Though, you were glad they hadn’t changed. You loved that uniform, and you especially loved seeing it on Asahi. It filled you with pride for him.

Hinata got his own jersey, lamenting for a moment that he didn’t have a single digit number while Tanaka and Tsukishima laughed at him for his reaction.

“You know, number 10… was the number of the ‘Little Giant’,” you told him, placing your hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

His face lit up as he held the jersey admiringly, “It has to be fate!” You giggled quietly to yourself. Hinata was such an earnest and cute junior.

And then the day of the game came. You walked with the team as you approached the sports park grounds. Your brother had a grim look on his face. Just as you were about to ask he stopped.

“Sensei…?” You raised your eyebrow, waiting for his continuation. “Do you think I stink of tobacco? I mean, I went and sprayed this thing with freshener, but…”

Takeda flashed him a grin and a thumbs up, saying, “Don’t worry! You smell like lavender.”

Your brother’s look of horror had you snorting to hold back your laughter and you ran forward to catch up to Asahi so he wouldn’t hit you for laughing. You couldn’t help but notice the embarrassed look he shot to the young teacher. You slyly smirked to yourself.

You hung back slightly when the boys lined up in front of Nekoma. An electric shiver of excitement ran up your spine. These guys looked like they would be impressive opponents. You couldn’t help but notice the flirty smirk one of the taller members sent you. No thanks, you thought, and you narrowed your eyes at him. You looked over to your boys to gauge their first impression of the formidable Cats and noticed Hinata’s sudden noise of surprise. Had he met that awkward looking setter before?

“Greet your opponents!” commanded Daichi, bringing out his captain’s voice.

Not much later, both teams made their way into the gym. Hinata ran up to that setter kid. It was strange, they seemed like friends already. You smiled, a little impressed with Hinata’s seeming ability to make friends with just about anyone. You were also a little surprised with yourself at how attached you were to the little middle blocker already. He was quickly becoming like a little brother to you. But just as you’d finished the thought, you felt yourself suppressing a growl. A very intimidating looking guy from the other team gave a threatening look to Hinata. He looked more of a delinquent than Tanaka, who also challenged the guy in defense of your ultimate decoy. You found yourself suddenly hiding your face in Asahi’s back, trying hard to stifle your laughter. The two looked almost exactly the same. Of course, it wasn’t long before mother Suga reprimanded Tanaka for picking fights before the match while a member of Nekoma did the same to his teammate. You barked out a laugh before hiding your face in Asahi’s back again, drawing a bit of attention from the nearby boys. You didn’t care. They were all so similar and it was entirely too funny to you.

The captains then greeted each other with a handshake. You could practically see the testosterone between them as they challenged each other, hiding behind a polite façade. You wrapped your arms around Asahi’s waist, peeking out from behind him.

“Dai-chan is really fired up, huh?”

Asahi looked a little embarrassed at the show of affection but it didn’t stop you. You beamed up a smile at him. You loved your gentle giant too much not to show it and, quite frankly, you didn’t care what others thought. He gently wormed his way out of your embrace, muttering about warming up before the match.

“Let me help!”

You helped him through his stretches, gently pressing on his back and feeling his muscles flex, taut against your hands.

“You’ve gotten quite muscular since first year. I like it,” you purred.

“(Y-Y/N)…”

“What?! It’s seriously awesome! Your biceps are practically as big as my head!”

“You’re exaggerating…”

“Maybe a little. I can’t wait to see you I action again. Watching you play gets me so hot!” You felt pride swell in your chest when his face flushed.

“Don’t say something like that here…” he whined as he hid his face in his hands again.

The boys got together for a pre-match pep talk from their captains. You again thought Daichi was especially cool as he gave a short speech to motivate his players.

The game quickly commenced and you found yourself joining your brother and Takeda-sensei when Nekoma got to see Hinata and Kageyama’s quick attack. Take that, you thought. Another volley, the scary guy from Nekoma gave a pretty impressive spike, yelling not unlike Tanaka as he did so. As the ball got back to your boys, you thought Kageyama was going to set up for another quick, but he instead tossed to Asahi. Damn, was your ace cool.

“That’s my man!” you declared, pumping your fist triumphantly when the ball made contact.

Keishin gave you the stink eye for it. “Watch it, squirt.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, “I can be proud of my boyfriend, brother.”

“Yeah yeah. Don’t think I don’t know what goes on behind my back. If I catch him, I’m gonna beat the snot out of him. Ace or not.”

You twitched, sweating as fear overtook you. You’d had no idea that your brother knew. Perhaps you’d have to be more careful from now on…

You turned your attention back to the match, watching each of Nekoma’s team members. You noted to your brother, “That setter of theirs… he seems especially cunning.”

The first set passed in a blur. Your boys fought hard but ultimately lost to the Cats. The second set commenced with Hinata immediately being completely blocked. You were both impressed by the other team’s ability to catch up with his spike and also disappointed. Though, you knew Hinata would find a way past it, being the kind of kid to never give up. Even though he was blocked multiple times throughout the set, he declared “one more time” to Kageyama. It sent a thrill up your spine.

You were almost disappointed as the match progressed. Nekoma was surely a formidable adversary. Their setter had an absolutely amazing observational ability, and they brought in their mischievous captain, it seemed like they were unstoppable. Your boys proved they had some skill as well, however, keeping up with the Cats throughout the match. But, after all was said and done, Nekoma still won the second match, claiming the victory. You felt yourself wanting to cry again seeing how hard Asahi and Hinata fought in the last few plays, mentally yelling at yourself for being so highly emotional lately. But you couldn’t help it, you loved your team and seeing how much they’d already improved was absolutely touching.

You were looking forward to the rematch, and you knew the boys were too.

After the match, you went onto the court with the boys so you could give them your best despite the loss. You passed Tanaka first, but stopped as Nekoma’s scary looking guy confronted him. Shit, you thought, are they about to have it out? You were about to step in or run for Daichi but stopped, completely unimpressed by what the guy had to say.

“Y-your manager… What would your manager’s name happen to be?”

That was it? Of course, Tanaka laughed into a threatening rage, defending Kiyoko.

“No, I don’t have the courage to talk to her,” the guy admitted. You couldn’t really blame him for that one. It was hard not to be shy around a serious beauty like Kiyoko-chan.

Tanaka stopped. You could tell he was having a mini inner battle. He muttered, almost too quietly for you to hear, “Kiyoko-san… Shimizu Kiyoko-san is her name.”

“Uaah! It fits her perfectly!” the other shouted.

“It does, it really does!” confirmed Tanaka.

You came up and nudged lightly punched his arm. “Tanaka-kun, you’ll make Kiyoko-chan angry again.”

“(Y-Y/N)!”

The other guy looked absolutely stunned. “T-two pretty managers!”

You shook your head, ignoring how lame the guy was. “I’m not a manager. I’m dating the ace,” you said, pointing over to Asahi. The guy paled.

“T-that guy?!”

You smiled at him slyly before running off to give Hinata a hug, congratulating him on his newfound skills before bounding off over to your boyfriend. You had to stop and cover your mouth to hold back your laughter. Asahi was attempting to help a Nekoma first year with putting away the larger equipment. You knew he was just trying to be nice, seeing as he would have an easier time of it with his larger size, but the first year was clearly terrified of him. You ran up, grabbing him by the back of his jacket.

“Asahi! You’re scaring him.”

“Wha-?! I-it’s not like I mean to… I was just trying to help.”

“Don’t worry, babe. It’s hard for the younger ones not to be intimidated. You are kind of huge and you do look older than you are what with having a goatee in high school.”

He looked stunned and sad, “Maybe I should shave it off?”

You gasped, “No!! I love it, don’t get rid of it!”

You then heard your brother’s yelling over by the coaches. You sent him a glare. Seriously, fighting with an old man? You fan at him in a full sprint, jumping and kicking him in the back.

“Don’t be picking fights with the other coaches, you idiot!”

“What the hell, (Y/N)! You should respect your older brother more!” he yelled back, grabbing your head and roughing you up between his knuckles.

“I’m not the one picking fights with an old man!”

 

* * *

 

 The sun was setting as you and your boys started heading back. You had your arm around Asahi’s waist and his around your shoulders.

“I still don’t see how you can hang onto me after practice or a match. I stink of sweat,” he said.

“You don’t stink. You smell like sweat after sex too but that doesn’t stop me from cuddling with you,” you pouted. And then you remembered. “A-ah… Asahi. I hate to admit it, but… maybe we should be more careful.”

“I-is something wrong?!”

“Keishin knows we’ve been doing it…”

You felt and saw the color drain from his face.


	3. A Disturbance in the Crows' Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a discovery and decides not to hide from it.

It wasn’t until after returning from the training camp that you began to realize something was… off.

Throughout the camp, you’d been fine. Happy, playful, over the moon about your team and, of course, Asahi’s return to the team. You’d returned home to your studies and the boys to their practice as usual. It was when you found yourself waking up on the regular a couple hours before your morning alarm to sudden and alarming nausea that you began to worry. At first, you’d written it off as just a bug you might have picked up from the training camp so you just brushed it under the rug and continued on your way. After all, you really needed to focus on your studies. You’d let your grades slip a bit during the months that Asahi had quit the team. Seeing him so depressed had you depressed as well. You’d put on your brave face for him, however, doing your best to support him.

You were sitting by the open gym doors during after school practice, feeling the breeze waft over you as you puzzled your way through your calculus homework. Kiyoko had things under control with the managerial duties so you let her do her thing, choosing instead to study while you waited for Asahi’s practice to end. You were enjoying the downtime despite getting frustrated over a particularly difficult exercise in the assignment. You were. Until Kiyoko and Takeda brought in the usual after-practice snack for the boys. It was almost always the meat buns from your family’s shop since the place was close by. Of course, having the unofficial owner of the shop as the coach had a play in it too.

You looked up from your work, about to offer to help them when the smell of the food hit you. Normally, you’d avoid the meat buns simply because you had eaten them so often in the past that they’d just become unappetizing. At that moment, however, you felt a wave of nausea turn your stomach. You quickly clamped your hand over your mouth and shot up, stepping on one of your papers on your way out of the door. You’d barely made it to the dirt outside before you spilled your guts onto the ground.

Needless to say, you’d gotten everyone’s attention with the sudden rush and the following sound of your retching. Asahi ran to your side, hand feeling your forehead for signs of fever and the other rubbing gentle circles against your back.

You shakily pushed the hand that rested on your forehead away, saying, “I-I’m fine, really. I think I just caught a stomach bug is all.”

“If you weren’t feeling well, you should have stayed home,” Asahi fretted.

“I’m fine! I don’t even feel sick. I just… throw up sometimes.” You had to admit that you didn’t sound very convincing even to yourself. “It only really gets bad at night…”

Asahi looked horrified. “How long have you been sick?!”

“A-about a week…”

“(Y/N)! You need to go to the doctor!” he reprimanded you.

You felt guilty, but whined anyways, “But I hate doctors…”

He was about to nag you again, you knew it was only because he cared and worried for you, bless him, but he was cut off by Kiyoko’s calm voice. “Um, Azumane-kun. Would it be okay if I talk to (Y/N)-chan for a moment?”

Kiyoko pulled you off to the side by the rolled up sleeve of your uniform blouse before bluntly asking, “Are you pregnant?”

You froze.

“Wh-wha…?”

“You and Azumane-kun have been having sex, right?”

“F-for more than a year. But I’ve been on birth control for most of that!” you protested. “There’s no way I’m pregnant, Kiyoko-chan.”

“Are you on the ones that you still get a period? Every three months, right?” her eyebrows were knitting together. She was normally so stoic that it was hard to read her expressions. It was one of the mysterious qualities of her that added to her beauty. But you could still see the concern hidden there.

“Y-yeah…”

You felt your heart sink even before she asked her next question, “(Y/N)-chan… when was your last period?”

You were silent for what felt like hours, thinking long and hard about the past few months and wondering where the mistake had happened. When everything clicked together in your mind, you felt your heart shatter as tears welled up in your eyes before spilling over. You shakily answered, “F-fuck! Kiyoko-chan… How didn’t I n-notice? I messed up the doses when Asahi quit the club… It must have happened then.” You dropped your head into your hands. Kiyoko reached her arms around you and held you to her chest as you wailed, “I-it’s all my fault!”

Kiyoko sighed, placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head. “You should take a test to be sure and then go to the doctor.”

“H-how am I supposed to tell Asahi? O-or my brother?”

“Let’s take it one step at a time, (Y/N)-chan. When Azumae-kun is done changing, you should talk to him and ask him to go with you.”

You couldn’t speak from crying but you nodded.

As you waited for Asahi, you felt so stupid. Stupid that you’d forgotten to take your damn pills, stupid that you’d probably gotten pregnant, stupid that you were being so emotional over it… and stupid that you’d probably just ruined his chances at pursuing volleyball as a career. You repeatedly hit your head against your knees until he arrived, putting on a brave face for you despite being absolutely terrified.

You walked the opposite way from your mother’s house and the family store. Unfortunately, Karasuno’s was a small enough neighborhood that you would almost surely be seen by someone you knew or someone from school, but at least going to the other store, despite it being a bit out of your way, you might not run into anybody that regularly conversed with your family. The drug store was small and unassuming, just a regular place, but you couldn’t help but feel intimidated by it when you stood before it now. Asahi squeezed your hand to encourage you without speaking. He couldn’t, you knew it, and instead he kept biting his bottom lip. You squeeze back and entered the store together, breathing in deeply and puffing your chest up in a façade of confidence. The two of you nodded a quiet greeting to the store clerk and fast-walked your way to the women’s health section. While Asahi had no problem going out to buy tampons and other period supplies for you, he couldn’t hide his chagrin from being in the aisle while the end goal was to obtain a pregnancy test. He covered his face with his free hand and your eyebrow twitched when you saw just how many different kinds there were.

“How… do I even know which one to pick…?” you muttered to yourself in aggravation.

“J-just pick one so we can go…” Asahi pleaded.

Your hand faltered in front of several different boxes, moving from one to the other.

“Fuck it!” You whisper-shouted as you grabbed a random one. Early detection? Fuck, you could very well be a solid two months pregnant already. But you guessed if it could tell you if you were pregnant, it didn’t really matter. “Three tests for 2000 ¥?” You sigh. You have no idea what you’re doing.

“G-get that one,” Asahi suddenly speaks up. You looked up to him in confusion. “I, uh… I heard sometimes they can be wrong, s-so it’s probably best to get more than one test.”

You wanted to tease him at first, _just where have you been hearing about pregnancy tests_ , but decided against it. Probably not the best for this situation. Nevertheless, you grab the box of three and take it to the counter. The clerk started to make small talk, but stopped abruptly when she noticed the item paired with the grim looks on your and your boyfriend’s faces. You were glad she stopped. You didn’t think you’d be able to stop yourself from getting angry at her, even if she didn’t really do anything wrong. After you paid for the tests, the two of you practically jogged back to our mother’s place. You felt your heart drop again when you saw Keishin’s shoes at the entrance. He often stayed at you and your mother’s house despite having his own apartment. He’d just had to pick tonight to be one of those nights.

You called out to your mother and brother, Asahi giving a customary greeting as a guest, before you dragged him off to your room. Since you moved in with your mother from the farm, she’d given you the master bedroom so you could have the bathroom to yourself. You were thankful for it then because you didn’t have to share a bathroom with anyone and could preen in peace but you were especially thankful for it now. You’d be able to lock yourself, and Asahi of course, in there with little suspicion, at least for the moment. At least, it would be long enough to take a few tests. Asahi leaned against the closed door. You sat yourself on the edge of the bathtub and read the instructions on the box.

“So… I have to pee on the damn thing for exactly 5 seconds? Well that complicates things a little…” You took each individual test out of the box, uncapping all of them and handing two over to Asahi.

“Wh-what am I supposed to do with these?!” he spluttered.

“I have to take all of them as soon as possible, which means I can’t wait so I can pee on a stupid stick three separate times. So I’m gonna start with this one and you’re gonna hand me those immediately after so I can test all of them on one piss.”

“Is that going to effect the results?”

“Fuck if I know. Let’s get this over with.”

Three consecutive tests later, you were sitting on the bathroom floor between your boyfriend’s legs, back against his chest with his arms around your stomach. The tests were sitting on the edge of the bathtub where you had been sitting before. You didn’t want to look at them until you knew the result would be there. He was rubbing circles into your belly with one hand and used the other to grasp your hands, lacing your fingers together and bringing it up to kiss the back of your hand.

“What do you think you’ll do if you are pregnant?”

You choked out a laugh, “Cry?”

“D-do you think you’ll want to get rid of it?” He sounded sad and it was breaking your heart.

“I… I don’t think I could bring myself to do that.”

“Keep it?”

“Maybe… I mean, it’s your baby…”

“Our baby,” he corrected.

You huffed out another laugh, “Will you still think I’m cute when I’m huge?”

He rested his head in the crook of your neck. “Of course.”

You were silent for a moment, and you almost stopped yourself from speaking before finally, “I… Asahi, I think you’d be a great dad.”

He looked up to meet your eyes suddenly.

“I think I might want this,” you admitted. “Whatever this is.”

He glanced over to the tests before asking, “Are you ready to look?”

 

* * *

 

 

Positive.

Three fucking positives. A total of six pink lines, all telling you that you were, in fact, pregnant. You were pregnant with Asahi’s fucking baby. A third year in high school, not even an adult for 2 and a half more years, and you were pregnant.

How the fuck were you going to tell your family?

Asahi held you tighter as you chanted a series of ‘fuck’s under your breath.

“I’ll be there with you when you tell them,” he announced resolutely, not even an ounce of his fear touching his voice despite it weighing on his heart.

“Now or never, huh?”

You both made your way to the kitchen, just in time to almost literally run into Keishi as he was on his way to get you. Dinner was ready. Normally you and Asahi both would be pumped for your mother’s cooking since it was seriously something awesome, but today, your appetite was shying away as fear took up all the space in your stomach.

You waited.

You waited until everyone was sitting down and holding nothing breakable in their hands.

“Mom. Keishin.” You called for each of them. They looked up, suddenly concerned and serious as they noted your expression. “I… I have something to tell you. I don’t want to put it off.”

Keishin’s hands tightened to fists where the rested on the table. You had a feeling he knew what you were about to say.

“I just found out today, but… I’m pregnant.”

WHAM! Keishi slammed his fist down on the table.

“Keishin!” your mother scolded. You flinched, scooting your chair back an inch or two. You’d never seen this kind of anger in your brother.

“That’s my baby sister, you _fuckin’ punk_ ,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “I’ve been lookin’ after her since the day she was _born_ , chasin’ out little fuckers who would even think to hurt her. And now _you_ …” He stood abruptly, knocking his chair back in the process, yelling, “How could you do this to her?!”

“Brother, stop! It wasn’t his fault, I-“

You tried, you really did. But your brother cut you off, “You fucking ran away from _volleyball_ , how do I know you won’t run away from _this_?!”

“Keishin!” your voice cracked as you screamed at him, tears wrecking your throat already.

Asahi stood from his chair slowly, a challenging look on his face. If you hadn’t been so scared and upset, you would have been impressed and proud of him. He spoke in a calm and confident voice, “Say what you want about me leaving the team. Yeah, I ran away and left my team when they needed me. But I’m back now. I have no intention of backing down this time.” He paused and looked directly into your eyes, pleading and reassuring, before, “I know I’m not prepared for this. Hell, I don’t even think I’ll be a great dad, but I’m not leaving her to do this alone. I’ll be there no matter what she decides or what happens.”

Your brother dropped heavily into his chair, pushed back a couple feet from the table but still miraculously standing. He covered his face with his hands and let out a shaky sigh.

You sobbed, “K-Keishin, please. I’m really scared… I’ve been taking the birth control the whole time and I don’t know how far along I am. W-what if I really hurt the baby already?”

Your mother had been watching quietly as the shock set in. She reached over to grasp your hands comfortingly and spoke in a soft tone, “We’ll support you as your family, (Y/N). We’ll get you to a doctor and have everything checked out. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Mom, she’s only 17! How can you not be upset?!”

“Oh, shut up. I know it’s gonna be hard. Having a kid is never easy no matter what age you do it at. But I gave birth to a smart girl, and I know she’ll figure it out,” she patted your hand as you hiccupped a little sob. “Besides, it’s not like I’m getting any grandkids out of you any time soon.”

Keishin groaned exaggeratedly and you couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Um,” Asahi started hesitantly, “i-if we could get your permission, I’d like to ask to be allowed to marry (Y/N). That is, i-if she’ll have me.”

Your mother smiled but you stopped him, shaking your head as you made your way over to him. You tried to shake off as much of the upset from the earlier moments out of your voice as you spoke, “Asahi, you don’t have to do that. I mean, I want to marry you, but we shouldn’t rush it just because I got pregnant.”

He blushed and stuttered, “I j-just wanted the baby to have a proper family…”

“We _are_ a proper family. The baby will have two parents that love it, awesome grandparents and a ton of really cool uncles. What could be more perfect?”

“B-but—“

“No buts about it. Let’s just focus on the baby right now, okay? And when we both turn 20, then we can get married.”

He nodded, giving you a sweet smile.

Your mother clapped her hands together, “Well, first we need to get you to a doctor. Luckily, I know someone nearby who can definitely make time for you tomorrow. Asahi-kun, do you want to come along?”

“Yes!” he shouted, a little too eager, to which your mother laughed fondly. You were lucky in how much she actually liked Asahi. You began to wonder if she’d been hoping for something like this.

“We also need to talk to your parents, Asahi.”

He hesitated again, “I think… I think we should wait until after we can get a picture. Like an, uh… an ultrasound? I think it’ll help them cope.”

“Then it’s settled! Now let’s eat! The food’s gonna get cold and (Y/N) has to keep up her strength.”

 

* * *

 

 

You weren’t sure how your mother knew practically everyone in Karasuno but she did. She made a few phone calls and got you an appointment with an obstetrician despite it being a Saturday when their hours are usually limited or unavailable. You and your mother met up with Asahi on the way and went to the facility. It was nearly deserted and looked a little run down. Most women these days were travelling to the better hospitals nearby to deliver, but the place still got enough business to stay open. The outside looked worse than the interior, however, and you found yourself impressed at how immaculate the place actually looked. It was clean and everything was upgraded. There was a mix of old and new infographics hung on the walls and an equally mixed collection of magazines on the table. While you waited, your mother assured you that you would like the doctor but she wouldn’t tell you anything about them.

“Young Ms. Ukai, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you again!” came the doctor’s greeting as he came into the waiting room. You were expecting a nurse first but the doctor seemed nice enough. “I’m Dr. Hatsu. My, you sure raised quite the young lady, Mrs. Ukai!” He shook your hand gently, patting the back of it in an almost grandfatherly way. The man was about as old your grandfather, Ikkei, if not a bit younger. He gave you a big grin that was missing a couple of teeth, “I delivered you and your brother here at my clinic, you know. I still remember when your mother was here the first time. Where is that son of yours, anyhow?”

The doc rambled on a bit, but he was a warm person and definitely well meaning. You would have preferred one of the nicer hospitals, but your mother planned to pay for all of your medical expenses and practically begged for you to come to Dr. Hatsu. You could understand why, seeing as the man had successfully delivered her own two kids. He led you into the exam room and you were poked and prodded both verbally and physically for the better part of two hours. You had a multitude of exams done and an extensive medical history taken down. You were given screenings and a plethora of informational dos and don’ts.

But it was all worth it. Especially when after all was said and done, Dr. Hatsu informed you that your baby was healthy and thriving.

As the trio that was you and Asahi plus your mother were walking out of the clinic, you held a printed ultrasound photo of your baby. You were 11 weeks pregnant already. You’d gotten pregnant almost 3 months ago.

“It already has a heartbeat,” you stated, a little dreamily. That little thing was really inside you.

“It even has developed limbs already too. It’s amazing, you aren’t even showing at all,” he sounded more than a little surprised.

Your mother laughed, “Every woman presents her pregnancy differently. With Keishin, I was showing really early, but with (Y/N) here, I didn’t start showing until I was about five months along.”

“Ah, but,” you poked your stomach, “it’s already gotten hard and tight so I think I’ll be showing soon.” Then, a sudden realization hit you, “Ah shit! I won’t be able to fit any of my comfy denim shorts for the summer! I’ll be too fat to wear anything cute…”

Your mother laughed even harder and patted your shoulder, “Don’t feel bad, (Y/N). Pregnancy makes you prettier and maternity clothes can be really cute if you know where to get ‘em.”

“Ah, wait…” Asahi stopped. “Karasuno has uniforms… How are you going to manage that?”

You sighed rather heavily. “I have a feeling the principal and vice principal aren’t going to react well to having a pregnant high schooler under their care. I might have to stop coming to class.”

“But then…”

You bumped your shoulder into his arm as you walked. You smiled and said, “I’ll figure it out. It might be a long shot, but I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

You returned to classes the following Monday, deciding to hide your pregnancy for a little while before coming out about it to the faculty. The only one who knew was Takeda since your brother had, almost literally, come crying to him about it after seeing the ultrasound photo. You’d have to conspire with the guys to set them up, but that was a concern for later. Going through your day was difficult, however, as you found yourself unable to pay much attention to your lessons. You needed to be paying extra attention and taking better notes to pick your grades back up before exams, but all that was on your mind was the little life inside you. You had no idea how to be a mother. You knew nothing about children. You barely knew how to cook or do anything, really. You were just book smart.

But you didn’t let it stop you. You knew exactly who to call.

But first, you needed to run by the gym. No way were you about to go on a weird side quest without telling Asahi where you were going and you didn’t want to bother with your phone since you’d be passing the gym on your way out anyways. You were running a little behind, having made the phone call before you even left the classroom. You had to tell her you were coming by, after all. Everyone was already setting up the gym by the time you’d gotten there. You felt a little sad you’d have to miss their practice.

You’d just called out to Asahi from the gym entrance when Noya and Tanaka yelled for you and charged. You loved your second years, but those two…

Asahi and Keishin jumped in front of you, arms extended, to block you from the oncoming double threat.

“Oi, OI!! Back off, you maniacs!” your brother shouted.

Suga pulled them back by their shirt collars, scolding, “You can’t just charge a girl like that…”

Tanaka protested, “But it’s (Y/N)-chan! She can throw me across the room by herself!”

“She was sick a couple days ago, you know.”

You fussed with the hem of your uniform skirt, hands restless. “Actually, Suga-chan. I’m not sick…”

Asahi turned to you, taking your hand. “Are you sure?” You nodded.

“You guys are all my best friends, so I don’t wanna keep it from you either.” You fished the photo out of your schoolbag where you’d kept it. You couldn’t just leave it at home but you’d been afraid to take it out to look at it throughout the day. You held it up as the guys all came forward, some scrambling over the others, to look. “Um, I’m actually… 11 weeks pregnant.”

“Uwaaaaah?! (Y/N)-chan is having a baby?!” Hinata hollered, eyes sparkling. He took the photo, holding it close to his face and then up to the light. “This is your baby?! It’s really in there?!”

You smiled fondly at the boy, giggling softly. “Yep. He’s really in there,” you said softly, placing your hand over your belly.

“Can I feel it?!” Hinata shouted.

“It’s too early to feel him move, sadly.”

Asahi nudged your arm, “You keep saying ‘him’ like you know it’s going to be a boy.”

“I kind of want it to be,” you laughed nervously. “I think if he is a boy, he’ll be just like you.”

He looked stunned for a moment before crying almost comically.

“Asahiii, I’m supposed to be the emotional one here.”

Suga picked up the photo, looking it over with an expression that looked like he might cry. He sighed heavily and asked, “Please tell me you guys were at least trying to be safe?”

“I’ve been on birth control for a year, Suga-chan. Well… I kinda fucked up while taking it a while back… obviously…” you fumbled with your fingers, suddenly feeling really embarrassed.

“What about condoms?” Daichi asked, embarrassment and shock on his face.

“I-I’m allergic to latex!” you threw up your arms in exasperation. “You don’t know struggle until you have a rash _in your vagina_!” Your brother smacked you on the head for that one.

“I don’t wanna hear about that!”

Suga sighed, “You know there’s latex-free options, right?”

“There weren’t at the time. At least, they weren’t sold anywhere near here. They do now, but, well…” you put your hand on your belly, “…too late now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Unbeknownst to you, Tanaka and Noya stood off to the side, muttering to themselves.

“I honestly didn’t think Asahi had it in him,” Noya mused.

“Ah, but do you know what this means, Noya-san?” Tanaka asked with a trademark smirk on his face. Noya raised a brow in response. Tanaka struck a pose, shouting, “We get to be the cool uncles!”

“Well, yeah…”

Tanaka’s eyes glinted mischievously, “Don’t you get it, Noya-san? Girls like guys who are good with kids.”

“Good thinking, Ryuu!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until the Tokyo training camp for Reader to find out she's pregnant, making her give birth much later. But I liked the idea of her getting pregnant during the time Asahi had quit the team after looking at the timeline. With this time frame, if she gives birth on time, the baby will be born shortly after Asahi turns 18.
> 
> Up next, Karasuno confronts Date Tech, Reader visits her mysterious mentor and we see a couple of new relationships forming in the background.


End file.
